


Sweet Summer Sun

by Paintbrushyy_Ducky98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Short, Short One Shot, Soft Love, iwaoi fluff, lots of fluff, soft summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98/pseuds/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98
Summary: It’s a slow sunny afternoon, nothing for us to do but laugh and kiss





	Sweet Summer Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short but I wanted to write something soft so I did! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

He fell asleep. And in the grass no less. 

_You’ll get a sunburn if you lie like that,_

Oikawa thinks and gets up off the porch swing. It’s almost too hot to move, but there he is laying in the sun, not even under the shade. Oikawa can see his chest rise and fall with the breath of sleep in his lungs. His cheeks are pink and his shirt has ridden up his chest. 

_Now you’ll definitely have an odd suntan_

Oikawa’s footsteps make no sound in the grass as he shuffles forward. The wind picks up a little and it feels nice in his hair. They’ve had nothing to do all day. It was _his_ idea to sit outside. Though, Oikawa doesn’t have a clue how he convinced him to do so. 

“If you stay like that you’ll burn,” 

“Hajime,” Oikawa says and shields his eyes even as he looks down at him. But Iwaizumi doesn’t open his eyes, his sleep deeper than Oikawa expected. 

“Hehe,” Oikawa giggles and hides his mouth away behind his hand. Trying to conceal the blush and smile he’s getting from watching Iwaizumi. 

_He’s completely out,_

He lowers himself to his knees sinking into the grass next to Iwaizumi. And as he gets closer he can hear the soft gruff snore in Iwaizumi’s breath. His hand rests on his chest and his eyes move about under the cover of his lids, dreaming of something. Oikawa leans closer to Iwaizumi’s face, over his legs until their noses are almost touching. 

“What are you dreaming about?” he whispers, and Iwaizumi’s nose twitches. 

He always was a deep sleeper, his entire body sinking into his dreams. It used to take several minutes for Oikawa to wake him in the morning when they first moved in together when they first started dating, and he would stay the night with him more. But now, if he really wanted to, Oikawa knows he could, all it takes is a soft touch. 

Oikawa shifts himself in the grass until his shoulder presses into the dirt and his head lies on his arm. Oikawa doesn’t take the time a lot to watch Iwaizumi sleep, but every now and then, it’s nice. Oikawa’s grown so used to that scowl on his face, when he’s focused or teasing him; he’s grown used to those straight thin lips only curling at one corner. But when he’s asleep, Iwaizumi smiles. Soft and warm and gently. 

He reaches his fingers out to Iwaizumi’s forehead brushing a few of the strands that fall into his face. His fingers start at the top of Iwaizumi’s forehead and then trace the curve of his temple and jaw, outlining his face. His skin is burning from sleeping under the sun but it’s soft and Oikawa can’t help but touch it. His hair falls again as Iwaizumi turns his head. 

As Oikawa goes to brush the hair away, though, his wrist is caught by a hand. And Iwaizumi’s eyes open. 

“I knew you were awake,” Oikawa whispers and Iwaizumi’s smile grows. 

“Well, I wasn’t until you touched me,” Iwaizumi says and he yawns. He pulls Oikawa by the wrist until their bodies are pressed together and his arms absorb him in an embrace. 

“Eh, Iwa-chan it’s too hot to be this close,” Oikawa says his skin already sticky in the heat but now with Iwaizumi so close it’s like they’re boiling. 

“Mmm,” Iwaizumi groans and buries his face closer to Oikawa’s his eyes closing again. Sleep still holds him and his mind and he’s desperate to fall back into its arms again as he draws closer to Oikawa. 

“Ha—Hajime…” Oikawa says and pushes up on Iwaizumi’s shoulders trying to escape his heat.   
“Noooo,” Iwaizumi complains.

“You’re comfy,” Iwaizumi mumbles. 

“I know— but I’m hot,” 

“Gorgeous,” Iwaizumi says to try and weaken Oikawa’s resolve, and it almost works, his face going hotter than before and his limbs freezing up at the compliment.   
“Okay, now that’s just not fair,” Oikawa continues to fight against Iwaizumi’s large limbs weighing him down and pulling him in. At this rate, he’ll drown in Iwaizumi’s affections before he can have lunch. 

“Ahhhhhhk,” Oikawa cries and then falls limp, he’s too hot to fight this much. Iwaizumi clings with his arms around Oikawa’s waist burying his face in the space just below the curve of his ribs. As he relaxes and gives into Iwaizumi’s hold Oikawa’s shirt gets caught on Iwaizumi’s nose pulling it up past his belly button. Iwaizumi sees his opportunity and with a racing heart takes it. 

Oikawa goes limp and for about a second lays still before shivers are sent up his spine, and his ears heat up like they’ve been bitten by the sun. 

“IWA-CHAN!” Oikawa screams and giggles as Iwaizumi’s tongues traces a line across Oikawa’s stomach. Oikawa squirms as his fingers reach under his shirt and along his skin, Iwaizumi’s lips and teeth nipping at him. 

“Sto-ha-oop” Oikawa kicks his legs trying to get away, his hand grabbing a fist full of Iwaizumi’s hair as he laughs. Iwaizumi looks up at him with a smile Oikawa only ever sees in bed, the kind of smile that makes him blush and tells Oikawa how much fun it is to tease him and hear him laugh. It’s the smile Oikawa sees when Iwaizumi is about to kiss him as slowly as he can. 

“Stop that,” Oikawa says looking away and Iwaizumi’s hands loosen around him. Oikawa’s cheeks are burning. His shoulders bouncing with the remnants of his laughter. 

Iwaizumi tugs on the leg of Oikawa’s shorts and Oikawa looks down again, his cheeks still red. Iwaizumi raises a finger waving it at Oikawa, calling him forward. But Oikawa is wary of Iwaizumi, as he sits up.   
“Come here,” he says softly, and again Oikawa’s heart is racing, pounding in his chest like a bird trying to break free of its cage, beating on his ribs. Iwaizumi props himself up on his elbow and Oikawa looks around as if he’s expecting someone to be peering into their back yard, to be spying on the moment existing in their grass. 

“I’m—I’m nervous,” Oikawa whispers and Iwaizumi chuckles, biting on his bottom lip. He shakes his head as he comes closer. 

“Don’t be,” he whispers and before Oikawa’s heart has a moment to calm down, before he has a chance to take another breath Iwaizumi’s doing exactly what he knew he was going to do, with his smile so close to Oikawa’s.

_Please, kiss me under this sweet summer sun_

He brushes his lips against Oikawa’s and Oikawa lets his eyes close. His breath is hot and his lips are already wet as Iwaizumi presses a kiss to him. Their lips slide together and Oikawa’s nose presses to Iwaizumi’s cheek. Iwaizumi’s hand comes up under Oiakwa’s jaw and tilts his head even more. His body shakes as Iwaizumi’s lips pull on his, as his tongue presses in he can’t catch his breath; he shakes be it from the heat or from this kiss, his heart shakes him. 

_Please don’t stop, please don’t stop kissing me_

But Iwaizumi pulls away just as the thought comes to mind, and Oikawa’s left with his eyes closed, holding his breath trying to memorize the taste of that kiss. Iwaizumi nudges Oikawa’s cheek with his nose. 

“How ‘bout some ice cream,” He whispers and Oikawa opens his eyes. Their lips are still wet, and Oikawa’s chest still feels tight but he nods and bites his lip to try and hide his smile. 

“Sounds perfect,” Oikawa says and his eyes follow Iwaizumi as he stands. The shape of his body, his form growing to consume the sun above them and Oikawa’s left in his shadow. 

“You coming?” Iwaizumi asks and he holds out a hand, soft and relaxed, for Oikawa to slip his own hand into. 

“Yeah,” 

_It’s a slow sunny afternoon, nothing for us to do but laugh and kiss_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! 
> 
> Don't forget to COMMENT and leave KUDOS!! They support my writing and motivation!!
> 
> Tumblr: 
> 
> https://paintbrushyy.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://duckysfics.tumblr.com/


End file.
